Alternate Doug the Vampire Hunter Episode 6
by EthanLover
Summary: READ THE MOVIE THEN EPISODE 1-5 FIRST Doug Falconhawk comes to town and Benny and Savannah must protect their fanged friends from exposure! But it all goes wrong when Sarah and Ethan get caught on camera!
1. Chapter 1

Me: For all you lovers of nerdy Ethan you'll love this Chapter! Plus the fact about "Star Wars" is 100% true!

Ethan: I AM NOT A NERD!

Savannah: What's the square root of 96

Benny: I know I know! It's 7!

Ethan: No you idiot! It's9.797959. Roughly.

Erica: What are you guys talking about?

Me: Just that Ethan deep down is still a nerd.

Ethan: *Hisses At everyone* For the last time I'm not a nerd! *Walks out of the room followed by Erica*

Rory: EthanLover doesn't own us or the show!

Me: On with the story!

**Ethan's P.O.V**

"This is the unholiest abandoned veterinary hospital I've ever seen." Doug said on the TV. "I put the chance of seeing a ghost dog, at total max." Benny, Savannah, and Rory were making me watch "The Scare Finder".

"I can't believe you guys are making me watches this dumb show!" I groaned.

"Don't complain Ethan." Savannah told me while never taking her eyes off the screen.

"You used to love this show!" Benny told me.

"Key word being used. As in back in 5th grade when I was mortal and a total nerd. Also before I realized that this guy couldn't find a vampire if I sucked him dry!" I told them.

"Come on, Rory still loves "The Scare Finder"" Savannah told me.

"Rory is still a nerd I'm not!" I hissed back. Rory was to into the show to realize we were talking about him.

"Oh really? Then what was Luke Skywaker's original name?" Savannah asked me.

"Luke Starkiller." I sighed. "That doesn't prove anything! That only proves that I have a good memory!"

"Something's here. I smelt it, but the spirit world dealt it." I heard Doug say on the TV. I groaned and shut my eyes.

"I'll take that wooden stake now!" I told Savannah, who rolled her eyes and continued watching the show. Suddenly I heard someone munching in popcorn. We all turned our heads to see that it was Rory.

"Rory, vampires don't even need food." Savannah said.

"You guys know I'm a stress eater." Rory told us, I sighed again.

"Scare Finder Rule number eight: "Don't be afraid of scares"" Doug said.

"Doug is so fearless!" Benny said.

"It's like he's a machine built to delete fear from itself." Savannah agreed.

"Hey, everybody. We're live outside the door of this years "Day with Doug" winner." Doug said as he showed us a door. "This superfan gets to hang with me and go on a scare-find in his own town." Just then the door bell rang. I immediately jumped up, "I'll get it. It beats watching this show."

"Put the appear on camera spell on." Savannah told me. I was confused put did it anyway, "Lamia apparere." I walked over to door. "I automatically hate this jerk! He should be me!" I heard Benny say. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Hey! Names Falconhawk, Doug Falconhawk. Are you Ethan Morgan?" Doug asked me when I opened the door.

"Savannah!" I yelled.

**A few Minutes Later Ethan's P.O.V**

Doug was in Savannah's room. Little fact all the nerd stuff I used to have I gave to her. I was currently glaring at Savannah.

"I dig your decorating style, Savannah. But why are we in your room and not the contest winner, Ethan's?" Doug asked.

"Would you 3 gives us a moment, thanks." I said as I dragged Savannah out of her room and into mine.

"Care to explain?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"I never thought we would win!" Savannah told me.

"But why did you sign me up for this contest and not yourself?!" I asked.

"Well the contest kinda said for guys only plus mom would never let me sign up for a contest like this." Savannah told me.

"Wait this was an email contest. How did you get my email?" I asked.

"I might have hacked into your computer." Savannah said.

"You what?! Savannah I have vampire info on my laptop! Plus a few things you can't know about!" I yelled at her.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything except send that one email I swear!" Savannah told me. I sighed, "Fine! But if Doug gets in my way he's lunch." Savannah thanked me then we walked back to her room. Rory and Benny were staring at Doug they probably couldn't believe this was happening. When we walked over to the guys Benny started to pinch himself.

"It's real. This is a thing that's happening!" Savannah told him.

"This is off several hooks!" Rory said as he started to flout. I quickly pulled him down.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing. There's an action figure of me?" Doug asked as he picked up the doll I had made in 5th grade. One of the many things I gave to Savannah.

"No, I made that out of other figures." Savannah said. "Thanks" I mumbled so only Savannah could hear me.

"Now tiny Doug can kill a vampire." He said as he put the doll near a vampire one. I saw Savannah's eyes go wide. "Guys." We all huddled around her.

"I know this is the most awesome thing that has ever happened ever but it is also a complete disaster." Savannah told us.

"You couldn't name 5 reasons why." Benny challenged.

"I can name 10 reasons. Doug hunts paranormal stuff. Izzy's a vampire. Sarah's a vampire. Erica's a vampire. Ty's a vampire. Brandon's a vampire. Rory's a vampire. Ethan is a vampire. Ethan is a werewolf. And you're an idiot." Savannah told him.

"I'm quotable." Doug said.

"You have to stay away from Doug." Savannah told Rory and I.

"No way I'm passing up a chance to become his assistant." Rory said.

"And you can't tell me what to do." I said.

"Fine. We can hang out with Doug. No matter what we have to keep him away from Sarah and Ty." Savannah said.

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


	2. Chapter 2

**Erica's P.O.V**

Izzy and I were walking to school. When we walked by the field we saw Sarah drinking from a juice box.

"Did you turn 11 last night?" Izzy asked her.

"Ya what's with the juice box?" I asked.

"It's a new blood substitute Benny's Grandma gave me." Sarah told us. "I guess she's used to packing nerd lunches." Izzy then grabbed the juice 'blood' box and smelled it.

"Ugh. Smells like shoe! How is it anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Not bad. Aside from the fact it may cause: Nausea, dizziness, irritability, bloating and sleep-drooling. Which means I hate it!" Sarah said.

"I know you think feeding on humans is "wrong" but do you really want to risk bloating?" I asked while putting air quotes on 'wrong'. Then Izzy and I walked away and headed to school. When we got to the school parking lot I saw Ethan getting off his motorcycle.

(A/N I will explain why he has a drivers license soon!) Izzy and I then walked up to him.

"Hey Ethan." Izzy and I said in unison.

"Hey girls." Ethan said when he took his helmet off. Ethan was still sitting on his bike when a van with the words "The Scare Finder: Doug Falconhawk" written on it came into the parking lot.

"Ugh! That's right Doug is coming to school with us today." Ethan said as he stepped off his bike.

"What's that about?" Izzy asked.

"Savannah entered me in an all boys contest to meet Doug Falconhawk host of 'Scare Finder'" Ethan told us.

"Wait. You mean that idiot hunter that couldn't catch a vampire if it bit him on the neck?" I asked.

"Exactly. Plus Savannah says we should stay away from him if we want to 'live'" Ethan said while putting air quotes on "live". We all rolled our eyes at this. We all turned around to see Doug, Rory, Benny and Savannah stepping out of the back of the van.

"I can't believe we got a ride to school in the Vamp Camper." Rory exclaimed.

"I can't believe you guys had your own suit." Doug told them. I saw Ethan roll his eyes at that.

"I can't believe I ever liked that guy." Ethan mumbled as he started to walk to front of the school.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

I was getting my things from my locker when Brandon, Ty, Izzy, Sarah, and Erica walked over to me.

"He comes the 3 people who think they're popular now." Izzy said as she pointed down the hall. I turned around to see Rory, Savannah, Benny and Doug.

"All right, rug rats. Don't crowed Mr. Falconhawk." Rory said when a group of girls started to surround him. I saw Ty's eyes go wide. "Doug Falconhwalk is here?!"

"Please tell you don't like 'Scare Finder'! I'm begging you." I said. Ty didn't respond he just walked, more like ran, up to Doug. I groaned and wished this nightmare would end.

"You guys go ahead to chemistry I gotta go talk to our fa...friends." Savannah said catching herself before she said fanged.

"This new blood is awful. I need a new one!" Sarah whined when Savannah walked up to us.

"You 5 gotta stay out of sight." Savannah told us. "That's Doug Falconhawk."

"Is he that night-vision poser from that show you guys like?" Brandon asked.

"He looks like a prison hairdresser." Sarah said.

"Serious mullet fail." Erica told Savannah.

"Besides you should be worried about him." I started.

"If he gets in my way, he's lunch." Erica, Izzy, Brandon and I said in unison as we flashed our fangs at Savannah.

"If he spots you guys you won't have a chance. So don't be cockily." Savannah told us.

"Savannah do you remember what I did last Halloween?" I asked her Savannah shook her head. "Well let's just say I can't beat and kill any hunter I encounter. Remember I've faced the forces of death many time. I can handle an idiot wannabe vampire hunter." I flashed my fangs again and said, "Besides the full moon is in 3 day, so I'm very cranky and easily angered." I then stopped off to my chemistry class aka the same class as Benny Rory and Savannah, plus the wannabe hunter. I sat down in the row in front of Benny and Rory. Doug was talking about one of many rules.

"Rule number one: Scares don't find themselves." Doug told the class. I rolled my eyes.

"But you can bring them to you, if you have the right bait." Doug started again. I heard Savannah sneak in. "Aloe, musk, saffron, pepper. A recipe for wicked ghost action."

"You should spike it with vervain, Doug." Benny told him as he grabbed a bag from his backpack. "Also makes for a sweet vampire repellent." Benny then accidentally hit me with some. I bit the inside of my mouth. My fangs piercing my lips. I turned around and glared at Benny eyes glowing bright purple and red. Benny gulped, and moved his hand with the bag closer to Rory who feel over on his stool.

"You're not one of them ,are you, buddy?" Doug asked as a joke and the whole class started to laugh. I continued to glare at Benny. I opened my mouth slightly to show my fangs, Benny gulped again. Just then Savannah came over to us.

"Hey, Rory, I bet Doug could really go for a latte. It's the kind of thing a great assistant would fetch." Savannah started.

"What's a latte?" Rory asked dumbly.

"I don't know but I think a place on the other side of town has one." Savannah told him.

"Sweet I'll find one. Thanks Sav!" Rory said as he got up and left. Savannah then took Rory set.

"You need to calm down and be careful!" Savannah told me. Benny started to sinker but stopped when Savannah pointed to him. "And you need to be way more careful! You got vampire repellent on Ethan!" Savannah then hit Benny upside the head.

**Little Bit Later Still Ethan's P.O.V**

"Check this stuff out." Doug said as he grabbed a duffle bag from his van. Savannah, Benny and I were standing watching Doug pull stuff out of his duffle bag. Savannah wanted to make sure I stayed out of trouble so sense the incident in chemistry she hasn't left my side for very long.

"Sasquatch footprint." Doug started as he held up a large foot print. "Jar of ectoplasm from a ghost Sasquatch ." Doug held up a jar full of green gew. "Werewolf claw." Doug tossed a werewolf claw to Savannah. Who tried to get a vision with it but couldn't. She handed it to me and I tried to get a vision but couldn't. I mouthed "Fake" to her as I handed it back.

"Are you sure it's real?" Savannah asked.

"It should have reverted to human form after it was cut off." I said. Savannah glared at me and said, "He means that's what Wikipedia says."

"Wikipedia." Doug said with disgust as he grabbed the claw from Savannah. As Doug searched though his bag I saw something in his van. I froze and Savannah saw this and looked at what I was looking at. The Red Cross.

"Why are you so worried about a cross?" Savannah asked me. "It's near a full moon it won't hurt you."

"That's not just any cross its The Red Cross!" I hissed. Savannah gave me a confused look. I pulled her away from Benny and Doug.

"The Red Cross is not just any cross! It's made specifically for 'Letalis Per 5' aka me! Legend says when the first 'Letalis Per 5' was made vampire and werewolf hunters teamed up and made The Red Cross. A combination of a silver bullet and a cross. If a normal vampire touches it, no more vampire. If a 'Letalis Per 5' touches it they get majorly hurt. Plus it can be used as a stake!" I hissed at her.

"Relax Ethan! Doug probably thinks it a normal cross." Savannah said.

"Do me a favor and get that cross for me." Savannah glared at me then nodded and we walked over to Doug and Benny. Doug had just tossed Benny some devise.

"Wow! Is this an undead detector?" Benny asked. My eyes widen. Please say no, I thought to myself. Doug nodded grinning. I was about to walk away when it started to beep. Savannah looked at me.

"I'm only half right now! It can't be me!" I hissed at her so only she could hear.

"It's picking something up." Doug said excitedly "It's close! Gear up." Doug then walked further into the van. Just then Rory showed up. He stood between Benny and I.

"What's up?" Rory asked. The machine started to beep louder. Benny moved it over Rory and I. "It's them!" Benny mouthed to Savannah, who took it and hit it against the door until it stopped beeping. Just then Doug came back out.

"Look Doug. It stopped beeping. Must be broken." Savannah told him.

"Bummer." Doug said as he climbed out of the van. "Hey gopher. Where you been?" Doug asked when he saw Rory.

"Scoring you a latte. It's a type of coffee." Rory said as he handed the coffee to Doug. Doug then took a sip and said, "Lets roll!" Doug and Benny jumped into the van. When Rory got to the door Savannah stop him. "Doug loves biscotti."

"I'm on it!" Rory said before he ran off with vampire speed. Savannah looked at me. "Like I'd actually stay!" I told her before I ran off with vampire speed.

**Savannah's P.O.V**

Benny and I were sitting in my kitchen while Doug was making something at the stove. Ethan had said something about hanging out with Erica and keeping an eye on Sarah, while hunting together. Just then my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D and picked it up, walking away from the group.

"Sarah? What's up?" I asked.

"This junk takes like a punch in he mouth and its making me mad." Sarah hissed.

"Benny's grandma is out of town at a sorcery convention for a week. Or however long it takes to summon a demon." I told her.

"Ugh cant you get Ethan to make some? Isn't he this great spell master or something?" Sarah asked.

"Do you want to ask Ethan? Who I might add is in a very unhelping mode." I asked.

"Fine I guess everyone wants me to go eat rats again. Old rat-bitter Sarah. Fine. I'll be in the graveyard eating rats like a loser!" Sarah hissed then hanged up. I then walked back over to the island and sat down next to Benny. Doug had put to plates in front of Benny and me.

"The Falcolnhawk Forest Fry." Doug said. "Eat up we need all of our energy for an all night stake out."

"Stake out?" Benny asked.

"I'm not just here to cook, bud. We're going to find some scares." Doug said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Rule number 6: Where bodies lay scares will play. The graveyard." Doug told us. I nodded then my eyes went wide Sarah's at the graveyard.

"No." I suddenly said. Benny and Doug looked at me. "Why not?" Doug asked.

"Because my house is hunted." I told them. Benny and Doug looked at each other then said, "It is?"

So what did you think? What do u think will happen? Who will help Sarah? Who will be caught on camera? What about the Red Cross? 

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethan's P.O.V**

Erica and I were watching Sarah, who was trying, and failing, to catch a rat. After one last failed attempted Sarah gave up and sat down with her back to a gravestone. She sighed and pulled out a substitute blood juice box. Sarah then tried to pock the straw in. When she failed Sarah, out of anger, though the juice box. Erica happen to catch it.

"You should recycle instead of littering in our green spaces" Erica told her.

"Sorry. This slop is making me nuts." Sarah told us.

"Not to mention slow. You can't even catch a rat." I told Sarah who hissed at me with annoyance.

"Go bug the nerd king. He can just magic you up something new." Erica told her.

"You know what I will!" Sarah said as she got up. Sarah then used the little bit of strength she had left and ran with vampire speed to my place.

"I'll go follow her." I sighed. Erica kissed me before she too ran off. I sighed again and ran with my vampire speed to my house. Hopping to catch Sarah before she does anything stupid.

**Savannah's P.O.V**

Benny and I were watching Doug set up some ghost lasers.

"How come you never told me this place was haunted?" Benny asked. "I'm your best friend!" Just then Doug's phone went off. Doug answered it, "Boo! Scared you. Hey, Jerry. How the best producer in the word? Hold on." Doug then put his phone of speaker and said, "I'll let you guys listen in on some show biz chatter."

"Makowski, the ratings on your last episode were like a disease." The producer said. "You're putting people to sleep! Unless the Scare Finder actually finds something this week you can kiss your joke of a show goodbye!" The producer then hung up. Just then Ethan stumbled into the house.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Sarah anywhere?" Ethan asked while looking around. Benny and I shook our heads.

"Your shows in trouble?" I asked. I must have beaten her here. Ethan told me. I just ignored him and focused on Doug's answer.

"But it's awesome! And the last episode rocked!" Benny said. I saw Ethan roll his eyes.

"It was weak. It's always weak." Doug told us. I could practically feel Ethan grinning.

"I've never actually seen anything. And this ghost grid, it's never found a ghost." Doug said as he turned off the ghost grid.

"Uh why did you call you Makowski?" Benny asked.

"My real name's Doug Makowski." Doug told us. Ethan tried to hold in his laughs. Just then the door bell rang. Ethan went to answer it. When he opened the door Sarah burst in. She looked at Ethan and whispered, "How did you beat me here?" "One I'm faster then you. And two I know a lot of short cuts." Ethan said, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I need blood! Help me." I heard Sarah hiss at Ethan. I quickly went over to Sarah and tried to talk to her.

"Sarah Doug's gonna see you." I told her.

"Oh no. I'm paralyzed by terror." Sarah replied. Ethan snickered as Sarah and him walked closer to Doug.

"What good is camera that sees vampires when there's no vampire to see." Doug said as he held up a vampire camera. He aimed it at us and I got really nervous. Both Sarah and Ethan were in the line of vision.

"Holly cow! Vampires!" Doug all but shouted.

"No that just a girl I know and my brother." I rambled out. "And they were just leaving."

"Oh, give me a break!" Sarah and Ethan said in unison. They then hissed at Doug.

"Vampires! Vampires!" Doug yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Looks like we broke your hero!" Ethan said.

"Can you science me up some new blood?" Sarah asked.

"He saw you two!" I hissed.

"Ya and he looked like he was gonna to do something about it." Sarah said as Ethan snickered.

"The guy is a total poser!" Ethan said. Just then a arrow landed between Sarah and Ethan.

"Real vampires." Doug said. "The haters on my blog can eat it!" Ethan and Sarah started to run with Doug following.

"Ethan and Sarah are in trouble." I mumbled.

"Ya Doug is awesome." Benny said. Just then a gust of wind came.

"Best I can do is a Danish. Did I miss anything?" Rory asked. A few minutes later Benny, Rory and I were in Doug's van.

"This episode is gonna be awesome." Benny said. I hit Benny over the head "This is bad!" Benny turned on the sound and we heard the producer telling Doug that this better be good. Then Doug started to say that this was going to be the first recorded vampire kill.

"Guys, we gotta do something." I said.

"Do you think Doug would kill Ethan and or Sarah?" Benny asked.

"Even if he doesn't the whole worlds gonna know they're vampires! This town will be crawling with people like Doug!" I told him. "I got an idea! But we need both Ethan and Sarah for it."

**Ethan's P.O.V**

Sarah and I heard Doug coming so we hid behind a garbage can. He started rambling on about him finding us and killing us and blah, blah, blah.

"What do we do!" Sarah hissed at me.

"How should I know! It's a full moon, I'm not thinking straight!" I growled. "What I really want to do is rip his throat out."

"You know we can't do that! He has a camera!" Sarah hissed at me.

"This is your fault!" I growled. My whole body felt like it was on fire. "Why does it have to be a full moon tonight." Sarah just rolled her eyes and looked back at Doug. I clutched my side. Gotta calm down! I am stronger then the wolf! 

"I can't believe you two are running from this guy!" Erica said when she appeared right next to Sarah. "You don't you just take him out Ethan?"

"I can't! If I do that two things with happen. One the whole world will know that WhiteChapel has a vampire and werewolfs. And two the wolf comes out and I'm angry so he is pissed! Do you want to get attacked by a werewolf?" I asked Erica. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Savannah." I said when I answered it.

"Ethan we need you and Sarah to come to the warehouses." Savannah said on the other line.

"I can take care of myself with out your help Savannah." I told her.

"What if I do something for you?"

"What do you has in mind?"

"What if I could make sure no one ever uses that Red Cross ever again?"

"You mean you would steal it from Doug?"

"Exactly." I sighed "Fine we'll be right there."

"We need to go to the warehouses." I told Sarah who nodded.

**My P.O.V**

"This is by far the weakest fight preparation in the history of showdowns." Ethan complained as Savannah put some make up on his face to make him look more like a stereotype vampire.

"We're not gonna fight Doug. He needs to think he was wrong about what he saw." Savannah told him. Ethan started to mess with his fake fangs until Savannah swatted his hand away. Savannah then started to work on Sarah. She handed her fake fangs, a pink blanket with sleeves and a tiara.

"Go get into position." Savannah told Ethan, Rory, Benny and Sarah. A few minutes later Doug walked in. Ethan was hiding behind some boxes and when Doug walked by he said, "Triggerus Chillius." The spell hit Doug's cross bow and froze the trigger. When Ethan signaled to Benny that he froze the trigger, Benny walked out of a wolf costume and howled. Ethan rolled his eyes, Benny looked nothing like a werewolf.

"Holy cow a werewolf!" Doug said. He aimed the cross now at Benny only to find that it was frozen.

"You trespass, human. On ground that is not yours." Benny growled.

"Maybe I can gain his trust. Doug said to his camera. "I'm tracking two vampires, theyre your eternal foe."

"You've track my forbidden girlfriend." Benny growled. Ethan rolled his eyes again, this is so stupid, he thought.

"And my future vampire wife." Ethan said as he stepped out of hiding.

"The other vampire! Well at least it's. fair fight now." Doug said.

"I am Fangstorm, the vampire. If you have harmed my love, then I will totally vampire you." Ethan said.

"Bonnie prefers me, Greg. The werewolf mechanic with a good heart." Benny said.

"I think I've stumbled- Hunted my way into a supernatural love triangle." Doug said to the camera.

"Bonnie and I have an arranged marriage." Ethan said while circling Benny. "The tradition has lasted for like a million years and its really important."

"No stop. Stop this madness." Sarah said as she ran out.

"I've been tracking a vampire princess?" Doug asked himself. "I would have thought vampire royalty be better dressed."

"I heard that you jerk. Fangstorm, Greg. Please don't make me choose between love and the super ancient tradition of our people. This is so stupid." Sarah hissed.

"Your character wouldn't say that." Benny told her.

"I, Fangstorm, challenge this dog to a wicked spin-kick fight." Ethan said as he backed out of sight. With the help of Rory, Ethan was throned onto Benny.

"Dude are you trying to bite me?" Benny asked.

"No shit Sherlock!" Ethan said as his eyes glow a slight gold and red.

"Go get Doug." Benny said to Sarah who ran over to Doug and started to plea.

"I beg of you. Please, Mr. Falconhawk. You can't let them kill each other. You're the only human who can help." Sarah pleaded.

"Do I keep my hunter's instincts in check and play peacemaker? Or do I bag myself a vampire and write my name in the history books? Ya ill do that one." Doug said to the camera as he broke the frozen trigger. When he turned around Sarah kicked him so hard he flew across the room.

"Sarah, did you have to kick him so hard?" Benny asked.

"Benny. Shh!" Ethan hissed.

"Ethan? Benny? What is this?" Doug asked.

"Hi, Doug." Benny said nervously.

**Ethan's P.O.V**

We were all out of our costumes and were watching Doug pack up his van.

"I'm sorry Doug." Savannah said. Earlier Savannah had staled to let me et the red cross out of the van.

"Ya when you showed up, we thought it would be awesome to be on TV." Benny said.

"I was live! I'm ruined." Doug told us. "How could you do that to a guy? I just wanted to make a fans day."

"Technically Ethan isn't a fan." Benny mumbled.

"And maybe shoot a vampire." I said.

"Yeah maybe. On camera. Instead I get plunked by a Dusk convention." Doug told us as he handed Rory a duffle bag. "I don't know why you would want to destroy your own hero just to get on TV. Dressing up as monsters. Rigging my camera so that Ethan and this girl would show up as vampires." Doug grabbed the camera and his wig and handed it to Benny saying, "Here you might as well keep these worthless things."

"All packed up Mr. Falconhawk." Rory said as he jumped out of the van. "Fresh latte in the cup holders." Doug nodded and walked to the front of the van.

"Thanks for helping me, and protecting WhiteChapel's secret." Sarah said she then kissed Benny's check. "You were kinda like a hero." Sarah said before she ran off.

"Ethan, does this mean I have a chance?" Benny asked me. I just laughed at him and ran home.


End file.
